


April 5, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are we unity to you?'' Supergirl asked as she stood with Martha and Jonathan.





	April 5, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are we unity to you?'' Supergirl asked as she stood with Martha and Jonathan before Amos nodded.

THE END


End file.
